dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pan Unleashed
Pan Unleashed, episode 6 of DBTNG Narrator:Last episode, Aqan had completely destroyed Panthera with relative ease! However, Tien has gotten much more powerful since his last fight with Majin Buu. What does Tien have up his sleeve? Find out, now! (THE SCREEN IS SHOWING TIEN WITH A BLUE AURA AROUND HIM INFRONT OF PANTHERA, IT SEEMS AQAN IS MUCH TALLER THEN TIEN) Tien:So... When will we begin (JUMPS BACK) Babuu? Aqan:I'm sorry, cyclops, but that's not my name. Tien:And Cyclops isn't my name either! Aqan:So? I can call you whatever i want. I am the strongest being in the present, and future. I am all of the evil in the universe into one. Tien:Quite the cocky one.. Tien:Lets take this fight... (Points downward) To a better place.. Aqan:Heh, Cyclops, you're right, This thing is already about to topple over with my power. Lets take it downstairs. (The two fighters fly down, and just then, Kibito Kai and Old Kai appear at the lookout.) Old Kai:Dende! Uub! Dende:(Looks up to see Old Kai) Hey! Why are you here? Kibito Kai:We brought the orb so we could watch the fight without getting pulverised into a rock, smashed into a volcano, kicked into a--- Korin:We get it, now just put the orb down and let us watch! (The screen then reverts just below the Lookout, Tien and Aqan are getting ready for their fight.) Tien:So.... Aqan was your name? Quite a weird one. Most fusions have combinations of names, like Gotenks, or Vegito... Aqan:Shut up, idiot. I named it because i named it. Tien:That does not make any sens--- Aqan:WHATEVER I SAY MAKES SENSE! (AQAN FLYS INFRONT OF TIEN AND KICKS HIM INTO A NEARBY HILL.) Aqan:You will die!!! PREPARE FOR THE COMBINED POWER OF THE TWO GREATEST BEINGS IN THE UNIVERSE! HAAAA!!! (Aqan starts shooting multiple ki-blasts into the hill he kicked Tien into.) (Just then, Tien flys up out of the explosion without Aqan noticing.) Tien:(THINKING)He aint seeing me. Heres my chance.. (Aqan is still firing multiple ki-blasts at the hill, when Tien appears behind him.) Tien:Hey, Aqan thing. (Aqan stops firing ki-blasts, turns around only to meet a huge beam straight to the stomach.) (The beam pushes Aqan into a mountain.) (Aqan jumps off the mountain, heading for Tien.) (Tien then puts his hands in the Tri-Beam formation really quickly, and mutters the words.) (The blast meets Aqan's face, and the camera is covered in smoke.) (The smoke fades away, to show two blurs clashing and speeding.) (The blur on the right turns into Aqan, and Aqan blasts the other blur, which seems to be Tien.) Aqan:Hah... That was fun... sort of.... (Tien flys out of the smoke, and jumps straight to Aqan) Tien:HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Tien punches Aqan in the face, Tien then proceeds to start kicking Aqan's stomach most quickly.) (The screen reverts to the Lookout, with sounds of Tien and Aqan fighting in the background.) Dende:I can't believe Tien is putting up with Aqan! Uub:I-i'm pretty sure Aqan is holding back.. i mean really! Kibito Kai:Tien and Aqan seem to be equal right now! Korin:Wow.... That power is amazing... Uub, Tien is starting to show signs of weakness although.. .Uub:The good thing is it's buying our other friends time to get here. If Tien keeps this up for a few more minutes, Pan will be here! (The screen turns back to the scene of the fight, Tien is powering up, with a indigo colored aura.) (Aqan also seems to have his arms crossed, tapping his feet on thin air.) Aqan:Hurry up and get to your full potential. You have some fight in you, for a human. (Tien finishes powering up.) Tien:You picked quite a bad day to DIE! (Tien teleports infront of Aqan and kicks him to the ground.) (Aqan jumps up, and fires a few blasts. They all hit Tien, but have no effect.) Aqan:It seems you are stronger then Panthera.. Tien:Yeah.. And i have something for you. Aqan:Really? What is it? (Tien points his finger at Aqan) Tien:DODON RAY! Aqan:Hm?! (The ray of light pierces through Aqan, just straight through.) Tien:Yes! Direct hit! (From the smoke emerges a angry Aqan.) Aqan:Tha-that hurt! Pain is such a strange sensation.. Tien:Hah! (Tien is clearly getting overconfident.) (Aqan teleports behind Tien, kicks him straight into the air.) Aqan:GOODBYE! Aqan:VANISHING DEATH BALL! (Aqan raises his hand, and forms a purple ball. When Tien hits the ground, he throws it at Tien.) Tien:NO!!! (The ball hits Tien straight in to stomach, Blood pours out of his mouth.) (The ball pushes Tien into a hill and detonates.) (Aqan then flys over to where Tien is pounded into the wall of stone, and starts rapidly punching and kicking him further into the wall.) (After a huge beating, Tien falls to the ground.) (Aqan picks him up by the collar, and blasts his stomach again.) (The blast goes through him and blood pours down on the ground.) Aqan:I'm sorry,but you picked a bad day to rush in and be heroic. (Aqan kicks Tien once, and then drops him.) (Blood flows through the nearby rocks.) (Aqan picks Tien up, and his hand had a green aura radiating from it.) (Aqan puts his hand up on Tien's neck, and then throws him down on the ground again) Aqan:His power will be most useful with his tricky moves.. (Aqan starts stretching his body, his arms, his legs, showing Buu's two cents in this fusion) Aqan:Whose next... (Just then, Aqans eyes widen.) Aqan:I sense a power... (Pan lands ontop of the hill Tien was pounded in.) Pan:I am! (Aqan looks up to Pan.) Aqan:Hm? So.... wait... your the strong one? Pan:What's wrong? Is a girl too much for you? Aqan:Heh... That's the attitude.... (Aqan pauses for a moment.) Aqan:Pan... (Pan's eyes widen) Pan:You know my name? Aqan:Quite a little bugger... Pan:Huh... Aqan:Lets just get on with it. Narrator:Pan's new power seems to be amazing, according to Aqan. But is it enough to destroy Aqan? Or will Pan just stall Aqan as Tien did for Goten and Trunks? Find out on the next episode of The New Generation! Category:Fan Fiction